Mysterious Ghost
by anime-book-writer
Summary: All the guys in YYH keep seeing this ghost girl, Bellae, and... no more to tell you! You'll have to read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!! Don't rub it in!!  
  
Sorry if it ever takes a while to put down a chapter up on post, but im doin alot of stuff in real life with my friends! Its suppose to be spiritual and funny... so... enjoy!   
  
Chapter One  
  
Yusuke's house   
  
Yusuke walks home from school one morning when Atsuko stops him, "Yusuke, you have to go to bed early. Keiko called and said you had a test bright and early."  
  
Yusuke stares at his mom, "Alright... whatever... wait-- why are you here so late? Usually your out."  
  
"I dunno," she replies.  
  
Yusuke shrugs, it was a good enough answer for him. He walks up to him room still wearing his usual green outfit and sits on his bed. "She didn't ahve to tell me that, I'm tired anyway... Kuwabara annoyed me to death..." He yawns and quickly falls asleep on his bed.  
  
Kurama's house   
  
"Suuichi," called Kurama's Mom.  
  
"Yes, mother?" he replied walking down the stairs to see her.  
  
"Don't you have to leave early morning tomorrow?" Kurama nods. "Then go to bed now, its already 9:45"  
  
"Yes mother." he walks back upstairs and into his bedroom. He changes into his black and red pajamas and falls asleep.  
  
Kuwabara's house   
  
The phone rings and Kuwabara answers, "Uh, hello?"  
  
"Kuwabara, its Oni, remember the test we have tomorrow morning? Do you have any notes?" said the voice on the phone  
  
At the word of test, Kuwabara knew he had to study and sleep. it was already 9:45!! He studied until ten then fell asleep and the phone was hanging off the hook with Oni yelling "KUWABARA?! YOU THERE?!" until the nit finally hung up. (( Sorry, I would consider it a nit if he never hung up for 15 minutes... hehe ))  
  
In the park   
  
Hiei sat up in a tree branch with one leg hanging over a side. "Kurama better be here early... Yukina comes here every morning now... And I want to leave here as soon as possible..." He stared up at the full moon for a while and fell asleep. ((shortie guy got a shortie paragraph...))  
  
Sorry that one was short, but I only wanted to put the first beginning of when they fall asleep. Well, review... and review please! Thanks!! == 


	2. Yusuke's Dream

Back yet again! I decided to put the dreams in separate chapters... so... enjoy, have fun, be merry! Just dont forget to read my whole story and review...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
--Yusuke--  
  
In Yusuke's dream, he and Keiko were sitting on the grass having a picnic. They leaned in for a kiss and the skys began to slowly darken to grey... then pitch black... Keiko clinged to Yusuke until she was being pulled away from him... Keiko was screaming Yusuke's name and he began to run after her until she dissapeared into the darkness of the shadows. Yusuke stood there with a tear streaming down his cheek. "Keiko..."  
  
Giggling was heard from behind him. He turned around to see who it was in case it was whom ever took Keiko. Instead he stood mouth agaped at the female creature. She was standing as tall as Yusuke and had long, white, silvery hair to her waist. She had sparkling sky blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white dress to her knees and wore no foot wear. She floated off of the grass still giggling and neared Yusuke smiling innocently and sweetly. She slowly lifted her hand and held it out to Yusuke as she tilted her head. Even though she was Yusuke's height, she was only around seven or so as to how she spoke. "Come play with me Yusuke Urameshi... You can play with Keiko later... I promise..."  
  
Yusuke's eyes glowed white and he placed her hand in the girl's hand with his mouth still agaped as though hipnotized. The girl smiled, "Good toy, Yusuke Urameshi..."  
  
Yusuke's gaped mouth slowly curved into a smile, "What's your name?"  
  
"Bellae Urameshi... Don't you remember now...? I'm your beloved..." Her voice faded as her hand slipped from Yusuke's...  
  
Yusuke sat up in his bed breathing hard and looking around him, "I'm in my room... It was all a dream... wasn't it?" He fell back into his bed staring at the ceiling as he could not get back to sleep. "Bellae... Bellae Urameshi..." is all he said repeating it a few times.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Well... thats all... as I said... enjoy, have fun, be merry... and just to tell ya a spolier... all their dreams have this same looking girl... Review and review! 


	3. Kurama's Dream

I am back with another chapter!! This time it is Kurama's dream!! I am putting all four boy's dreams into separate chapters because they came out so long... well... enjoy enjoy!!!   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
--Kurama--  
  
In Kurama's room, he slept in his night clothes and dreamed peacefully. His dream was of him and his Mother talking at the table. "Mother, I have something to tell you..."  
  
"Yes, Suuichi?" she said...  
  
"I'm a demon... please do not be scared... My real name, is Yoko Kurama... I'm a fox demon..."  
  
Her mother smiled and got up and hugged him, "Suuichi... I would never be scared, youkai or not... You not to worry about that..."  
  
The table of the kitchen they had been sitting at suddenly dissolved, the whole room dissolved... He and his mother were surrounded in darkness. His mother looked around them, "Suuichi... What is happening?"  
  
"I do not know, Mother..."  
  
"You did it, didn't you?! Your a demon... You brought this darkness to kill me!"  
  
"Mother! No! I would never!"  
  
His mother slapped him across the face, "LIAR!!" she yelled and ran off.  
  
"Mother, wait!" he yelled and tried running after her but she disappeared in darkness. "Mother...."  
  
Giggling was heard, "Suuichi... Yoko Kurama..." said a female kid's voice in a sing song tone. "Suuichi... Yoko Kurama..."  
  
"Who is there?!" he demanded turning around.  
  
The same girl who was in Yusuke's dream appeared there. Her long silverly hair just the same, the long white dress was the same, her pale skin was the same... only instead of blue eyes... she had deep emerald green eyes... She giggled again and floated above the ground and landed infront of Kurama and held out her hand. Kurama stared at the girl his eyes glowing white as Yusuke's had. "Come play with me Suuichi... or Yoko Kurama... You can play with your mommy later... I promise..."  
  
Kurama's straight mouth curved into a smile, "What is your name...?"  
  
"Bellae Kurama... Don't you remember me? I am your beloved... your one and only..." Her voice slowly faded and her pale and soft hand slipped away from Kurama's...  
  
Kurama yelled and sat up quickly in bed and stared forward. His emerald eyes wide open and he was breathing hard. He scanned around him. "It was.... just a dream wasn't it?" He fell back into bed then blinked, "Mother! Is she here?" He ran downstairs and knocked on his Mother's bedroom door. "Mother... are you in there?"  
  
"Yes Suuichi... what is the matter to bring to up so late at night?" she answered sleepily...  
  
"Nothing Mother... I'm just glad your here..." he said and went back upstairs into his room and lay upon his bed. "Bellae... Bellae Kurama..." he said softly and repeating it...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Alrighty... well... thats it! And if you cannot pronoucne the name Bellae... its pronounced: Bell - Aye.... So... remember: REVIEW AND REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. Kuwabara's Dream

Okay, I was trying to think... Who should Kuwabara be with in HIS dream for the beginning? Yukina or cats?? I mean... Hiei's dream will have Yukina... but should Kuwabara have the same person? -- yeah... the only one I can think of!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Kuwabara--  
  
In Kuwabara's dream, he and Yukina were walking through the forest, hand in hand, "I'll be with you forever Yukina" he said.  
  
Yukina chuckled thinking 'he is such a goofball... is he like this around everyone?'  
  
"Lets sit down here!!" said Kuwabara and they sat down. Kuwabara blushed and took Yukina's hand and she sweatdropped. "Yukina... I have something important to ask you... will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Yukina blinked and she suddenly began to dissolve in black shadows. "YUKINA?!"  
  
"Kazuma! Help me!" she yelled but disappeared and the black shadows began to surround all around him until he sat in the darkness all alone.  
  
"Wh-whats happening?!"  
  
Sure enough, the girl appeared before him... She giggled and her eyes were an orange-brown this time.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" yelled Kuwabara pointing.  
  
She giggled and tilted her head, "Oh come on dear Kazuma... Don't you remember me...?"  
  
His face suddenly got a goofy look on his face and his eyes were glowing. "...Not exactly... but your very pretty..."  
  
"Thank you, Kazuma... but Kazuma..." she held out her hand to him as she lifted and landed infront of him. "...I'm your beloved... so come play with me... Yukina can wait... But I'm Bellae, remember? Bellae Kuwabara..." His hand slipped into hers and he goofily laughed.  
  
"Yeah... Bellae Kuwabara..."  
  
He suddenly sat up in bed with his sheets half way off the bed and he stared around "What tha-- Where am I? Who was that?!?!" He sighed seeing he was in his room and fell back in his bed "It was only a dream... I think..." he then sighed again and whispered "Bellae... Bellae Kuwabara..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
DANG!! SORRY!! It was a shortie.... but hey, means less to read! R&R! 


	5. Hiei's Dream

Okay... if your wondering how I got all 5 chapters up in one time... its because I wrote them all then submitted them... ok... and just to tell you guys, believe it or not, I'm not really 13 and up or anything... I'm only 11 years old and I had to fake the age to login... SHHH! lol  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
--Hiei--  
  
Hiei slept peacefully in the park tree and his dream went on. He was hiding among the trees in the snow, and Yukina was feeding the birds and giggling. "Here you are little bird... and you too small squirrel..." she bent down and gave the squirrel some food as well. Hiei smiled just a tad up in the branches down at her.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you, Yukina Jaganshi..." he whispered in a vow to hisself.  
  
Yukina blinked and turned around, "Is someone there?" Hiei stayed silent still hiding. "Guess I'm imagineing things..."  
  
Suddenly, all of the birds around her, and more, cover black and surround around her. She screams and Hiei jumps down trying to fight them off, but afraid he would hit Yukina. "Someone help me!" cried Yukina. Her tears fell into the snow forming the small sapphires. The birds then flew off with her still screaming.  
  
"Yukina!" yelled Hiei from the ground. "No..." He then heard giggling from behind him as snow fell from the sky. He turned around and yelled angrily, "Who is there?!"  
  
"Calm down Hiei... it is only I..." said the female voice. None other than the girl, except her eyes were red like Hiei's. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
Hiei glared growling some, "I know of no female like you..." He then suddenly grew calm and actually... smiled brightly and his eyes glowing. He began to near her closely.  
  
"Thats right, Hiei..." She held her pale hand out to him "Now let us go play... Yukina is a big girl, she will be fine"  
  
Hiei nods and places his hand in hers, "Yes... What is your name...?"  
  
"Remember? It's Bellae... Bellae Jaganshi... I'm your beloved" the word beloved echoed...  
  
Hiei suddenly sat up breathing heavily and looking around the park, "Yukina?!" he yelled and a few lights went on. he widened his eyes and took off down the streets so he would not be noticed. it was almost morning anyway. "I hope that was a dream..."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that REALLY sucked... but if you want R&R.... not much to say now... well, except, School is over so it may take a while to get you guys the next chapter... 


	6. Same Girl?

Okay... I only got ONE review... oh well, expected. Well im babysitting right now ( HELP ME!! ) so... might not be too well... oh well... GOING ON!!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hiei had gone back to the tree when the sun was rising and he sat there glaring around the park waiting for Kurama. "Where is that stupid fox at...?" He sighed and closed his eyes some using his jagan eye to sense anyone who was coming near him. "I cannot speak of my nightmare..."  
  
Kurama's alarm clock went off nand he reached his arm over and set his hand on it. The alarm clock went off and he sat up. "At least my dreams were peaceful besides the nightmare... but I must say, she was beautiful..." he stood from his bed and neatly made it. he took a shower and changed into his red outfit. He combed his hair looking into the mirror. He walked downstairs and kissed his mother's cheek, "Goodbye mother, I will be back soon."  
  
His mother nodded, "Good bye Suuichi."  
  
He walked out and began walking to the park.  
  
Kuwabara was sleeping in until his cat meowed sitting on his chest. he blinked and woke up. "Oh hi!!" he looked at his clock. "7:55!! I'm gonna be late for that test!!!" he stood up, got ready and ran out the door. He went to Yusuke's house and knocked, Atsuko answered.  
  
"Yes Kuwabara?"  
  
"Is Urameshi home??"  
  
"Yeah he is sleeping..." she said leaning on the doorway.  
  
"Sleeping?! We have a test!"  
  
"You really think he cares...? I told him to get up, he said he is gonna skip..." she then walked away.  
  
"But Atsuko!!"  
  
Finally Yusuke came to the door, wearing his green outfit and black rubbery black shoes. He had even combed his hair. he yawned stretching, "What is it Kuwabara?"   
  
"Test! Today!" he said.  
  
"So?" he walked back inside.  
  
Kuwabara sighed and looked at his watch, "8:05!!!! I'm late!!" he then ran off to the school.  
  
Kurama came into the park with his hands deep in his pocket. He came to Hiei's tree and looked up smiling, "Hello Hiei. Ready to go to Yusuke's house?"  
  
"I guess..." said Hiei and jumped from the tree landing by Kurama.  
  
They began walking to Yusuke's house when Kurama spoke up, "I had the strangest dream last night... It had me, my mother, and a beautiful girl named Bellae... I was talking with my mother, when she disappeared and the girl came up... said she was my beloved... Bellae Kurama"  
  
"Really?" asked Hiei widening eyes. Kurama nodded. "I had the same dream... except Yukina disappeared... She said her name was Bellae Jaganshi."  
  
"Isn't that strange?" they appeared to Yusuke's house. Kurama knocked. Atsuko answered again and smiled, "Hey Kurama. What do you need?"  
  
"Is Yusuke home?" he asked politely.  
  
Yusuke came to the doorway and Atsuko walked away. "Hey Kurama... Hey Hiei..."  
  
"Greetings Yusuke. Ready to go get Kuwabara?" Yusuke nodded to Kurama.  
  
They were walking towards the school when Yusuke spoke, "I had the strangest dream last night... Keiko disappeared, and some girl named Bellae Urameshi came and she was my beloved." he laughed.  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei stopped walking and stared at him. "Your kidding?" they said together.  
  
"I wish, why?" he said turning to them.  
  
"I had the same dream, except my mother disappeared... a girl appeared and said she was my beloved as Bellae Kurama." said Kurama.  
  
"My dream, Yukina disappeared, a girl appeared and said she was my beloved as Bellae Jaganshi." said Hiei.  
  
"That is strange... long hair white dress combo?" said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded, "Yes."  
  
They came to the school and Kurama chuckled, "Why dont you two stay out here, and I go get Kuwabara?"  
  
"Good idea." said Yusuke and Hiei together.  
  
Kurama walked inside the school and went in the office, "Where is Kazuma Kuwabara right now, Miss?"  
  
"Room 421, down a hall and to the right."  
  
"Thank you." said Kurama and walked down the hall and looked to his right. "History, 421." he said reading the sign. He creaked the door open and looked to the teacher, "I am here to get Kazuma Kuwbara."  
  
The teacher nodded, "Yes Miss."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped as the teacher thought he was a girl and sighed. "I am a male... but I am used to it." Kuwabara stood and walked out the door with Kurama.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We have to go tot Koenma, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
They came outside and Yusuke nodded, "Alright let's go."  
  
"Oh yeah guys, Guess what? I had the strangest dream last night about a girl named --" said kuwabara but was cut short.  
  
All the guys turned and said, "Bellae?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded, "yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"We had the same dream Kuwabara... In all of our dreams we lost a loved one... and Bellae appeared saying she was our beloved." said Kurama.  
  
They soon appeared in Koenma's office and looked down to the small tite. Yusuke had his hands in his pocket and perked a brow, "Hey toddler, you know of any spirit girl named Bellae?"  
  
Koenma blinked and nodded, "Yeah, she is the dream destroyer. she aggravates males in their sleep by saying she is their beloved. she got me with it once, but who wouldnt want to?" He giggled  
  
"Where is the little monster?" said Yusuke.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry guys, it will be short, the next chapter is the end, and short. cause I am real anxious to start another story i have had in my mind... sooo.... R&R?? 


	7. Bellae

LAST CHAPTER!! not that many people read it, but... oh well... lol  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"In the cell, come on." he toddles around a few corners and down a dark hallway and stops infront of a cell with the girl inside, her body glowing. She giggles.  
  
"hey boys!" she goes to the cell bars and holds them. "How ya doin?" she giggles again.  
  
Yusuke glares and slaps at her hands, "Dont get all cutesy!! You are really annoying!!"  
  
she pulls back her hand and frowns, "owie..."  
  
"You know the rules, Bellae! Every time you disturb someone and I know about it, another 2 years in there!!" said Koenma and toddled off.  
  
She sighed and sat floating, "I hate him..."  
  
Hiei walked off and Kuwabara sticks his tounge out following. Yusuke walks off as well. Kurama chuckles, "Please do not be mad, I bet it is quite fun to torture some in their dreams for a dream demon such as you. Goodbye." Kurama winks and walks off.  
  
"She blinks at the wink and reaches yher hands out of the cell, "Hey Yoko Kurama!! Come back..." she grins and unhooks to lock with a hairpin she had in her hair. She giggled and disappeared.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
IT SUCKED i know... lol... but check out my stories in a week or two to see my new story im writing... it will be super funny... bye 


End file.
